


Look at me II

by AlexxaSick



Series: Look at me [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-17
Updated: 2010-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexxaSick/pseuds/AlexxaSick





	Look at me II

At least for him it had been awkward. Every time he bumped into them Nino would whisper something in her ear and she would giggle like a thirteen-years-old. It annoyed him like crazy, but as the actor he was, he tried to look like nothing happened and ignored them. Aiba would look at them suspiciously now and then but at the end said nothing, Jun was grateful for that. They eventually got back to normal… Until the day Nino came to him wearing a really disturbing grin on his face.

“Jun-kun I need a favor” he said cornering him in the hall as he was going home at the end of a long day of shooting HnA. Jun blinked thinking about an excuse to not even hear it. “Please Jun…”

“What favor?” Jun asked finally giving in to the eager look in his band mate’s eyes.

“Come with me” he said pulling Jun by the elbow to the parking lot to a black van. “Can you drive us for a while?”

“Drive where?”

“Please Jun, please… I’ll owe you.” He said again putting his palms together like he was praying, and wearing his best begging look. Jun sighed and agreed.

He climbed into the driver’s seat to find Nino’s girlfriend already sitting in the back seat and the brat climbing next to her. He mumbled a greeting to the girl she waved back.

“Whose van is it?”

“We rented it” Nino explained closing the door, still smiling.

“Where are we going?” He adjusted the rear-view mirror and started the engine.

“Nowhere just drive” Nino smirked. “Just drive, I’ll tell you when we get there” He looked at both of them through the mirror; she was looking a little jumpy. Jun started driving. They were a couple of blocks away from the studio when he felt something was off. He looked back through the mirror and saw them kissing, not the usual chaste kiss they usually shared when in company, but a tongue to tonsils, wet, passionate kiss.

“Nino-kun?” he called a couple of times before getting a response.

 “Jun-kun?”

He stopped at a red light before saying, “Could you please not do that?” Nino didn’t look back from where he was staring intensely into his girl’s eyes. “But this is why we’re here for Jun-kun…” He said before going back to his previous task.

Jun pulled over the first chance he got and climbed out of the vehicle before opening the back door and dragged the shorter man out of it. “What the hell?” he asked.

“Well, I needed someone to drive us… and you’re my friend, I trust you… you haven’t told anyone about the other day and since you’re the only one of my friends who have already seen my girlfriend’s pussy, I figured out you could do this for me.”

“ ‘This’ being what exactly? Drive you around while you fuck her in the back seat?”

“Exactly” Jun rubbed his nose bridge thinking about how much he would like to take his contacts off. “And you get to watch, I know you like to watch”

“Not really.” He said looking around, but it was late and there weren’t any people walking at that hour.

“Just drive around and enjoy the show… pleaseeee~….” He said in his whiney voice again. “I’ll owe you” Jun nodded with an annoyed grimace and walked back to the van. “Thanks Jun, really thanks”

So they were on the road again. It wasn’t that people could really see inside the van, the windows were tinted very dark, but still made him nervous. She was making this small sound each time her boyfriend did something she liked and it made Jun’s heart flutter in his chest. He peeked into the mirror even if he promised himself not to do so.

Nino had lowered the straps on her dress discovering her breasts, perky and round. His small fingers were playing with her nipple. And he was nibbling her neck. He averted his eyes quickly to fixate them on the road, his pants felt a little tighter. He drove some more trying to resist the urge to peek at them again.

He didn’t or couldn’t,  this time her nipple was between his teeth, and Nino looked at her flushed face, stroking her leg, lifting her dress a little bit at a time. MatsuJun shook his head slightly, blushing, but he didn’t hold back anymore, he watched every time he thought it was safe to do it.

Nino was careful, touching her skin slowly and thoroughly, and she responded gasping and keening softly, almost like she was afraid of being listened, her eyes glanced once in a while to Jun’s direction, almost seductively, as his boyfriend’s hand reached between her legs and feathered over her panties before caress her thighs again.

Jun bit his lower lip as he stopped at a red light and looked back again, Nino pushed her legs open as he kissed her again, her hand was trying to reach his groin but he pushed her away. His fingers found the edge of her panties and pulled on it, sliding his fingers to stroke the lips of her pussy. The younger man noticed the light had changed to green when another car got past him honking its horn. He started driving again, and she moaned, getting more shameless with her voice. The next time he glanced at the mirror she was looking directly back at him as Nino sucked on her breasts and his hand was pressing into her groin rhythmically.

Then MatsuJun realized he had driven too far away from all of their homes so he made a few turns to get back near their districts. When it was safe to look again, Nino had removed her panties and his fingers were deep into her, the heel of his palm against her clit, she was panting and her fingers dug the seat with her long nails.

“Now” she moaned reaching Nino’s groin with her shaky hand curling her fingers around the clothed erection making him grunt, it was the first sex-like sound Jun had heard him make all night. “I want it now” she moaned clearly, demanding.

Nino kissed her as reply, as he was undoing his pants, letting her hungry fingers close over the just freed erection. Jun reached down to his own groin feeling the urge to start wanking but holding back returning both of his hands to the wheel, he glanced at the mirror again and saw how his band mate was rolling a condom on his cock as she waited, watching hungrily at her boyfriend, a moment later she was riding him, he held her by the waist as she fucked herself, slowly at first, then faster. She started to whine as her orgasm approached or so Jun wanted to think it wasn’t just for show. Then she dropped into her boyfriend’s chest, and both panted for a while, immobile.

Jun still had a boner in his pants and he sighed in frustration as he drove a little more. She climbed down and started fixing her clothes, smiling. Nino disposed of the condom and fixed his outfit too before telling Jun to start driving to her apartment.

He watched his band mate kiss her goodbye and assure her he will call her tomorrow and sent her in, before he got in the passenger seat. Jun drove to his own apartment, without either of them saying anything. Then he felt a hand on his crotch and screeched slapping him away. “Don’t you want help with that Jun-chan?” his friend asked faking innocence.

“You smell like pussy” he said to him and the older man laughed at him.

“Well you can pretend I’m a girl then” Jun stayed silent for a while.

“What if I don’t want to pretend you’re a girl?” Nino gaped at him. “Don’t look at me like that!”

“I just… wow… I mean WOW”

“Forget I said anything Ninomiya” He grunted, wondering why was he reacting that way.

“I don’t want to forget.” He said softly looking out the window. “I want you… that’s the reason why I wanted you here…” Jun stopped in front of his building but he didn’t get out of the van. “I have been thinking about you watching us since the day in the greenroom” Jun turned to look at him, but the slighter man didn’t look back and continued. “About you joining us… about you….”

“About me…?”

“Doing it…”

“With her?”

“With me!”

“Oh…”

“Yeah”

“Wanna come upstairs then?” Now he did look at him. “You can take off the pussy smell and try to help me again” Jun said winking at him. Nino grinned mischievously.   



End file.
